Yeshua Herodus
"FUCK THIS I'M GOING DEEP!" Title: Sub-fonctionnary, Director of Unregistered Sports Associated, 3 times winner of the PRR Employee of the Month. Nicknames: "Hey, you!", "Grab me some tea, why don't you?", "Who are you again?" Known Associate: Biography Herodus Yeshua was born, raised and groomed in the fine tradition of "yet another backwater bureaucrat". Originally from a low-ranking Warrior Caste family, this branch of the Herodus family got a break when their great-grand-father managed to complete the Bureaucratic Exam, giving them a little boost which allowed his son and daughter to also enter the bureaucracy, along with their children and their children's children... Yeshua, however, had some ambition of his own in his youth, trying out for the Decathlon and other important "real warrior" events before failing at every single one of them. It was also expected that Yeshua would fail the Bureaucrat Exam (a first in the family, but not much was expected of him, the youngest of 4 children), but he passed with flying colors for the Ministry of Park, Rivers and Recreation, which was strange. People don't actively TRY to join the PRR, it is more of a fall-back position, but for Yeshua, he saw it as some form of calling. Concentrating on making the most of it, he focused all of his energies on non-combat sports, at first working on improving safety for polo players near the capital, where he was first stationned. Having angered some powerful promoters but doing a mighty fine job, he was transfered to Nittan, where he began codifying rules for "kickball " and asking for standardization of the rules of kemari, against the desire of much of the "established" kemari leagues. The next year he was transfered yet again, this time to the Crystal Isle, where he codified the rules of "batball " and led to the creation of the first actual league for the sport. Having insulted one captain too many, Yeshua was transfered again, this time as far as the Ministry could, deep into Aiju lands. Of course, he was not to be stopped and quickly codified the rules for "ice stick " and renewed his push to increase safety in polo. Nobody really knows where he will end up next, but his actions have actually attracted attention from some of the higher-ups of the ministry lately, and it is the right kind of attention, as his treatise on non-conventionnal sports have increased the number of people participating in these activities by a large margin. In his personal life, Yeshua is NOT a great athlete, but his strength and resilience allows him to last longer than most and endure more punishment than most. His fear of head injuries come mostly from his time participating in the Decathlon, where he saw a few other competitors taken out of the competition completely after falling unconcious due to a blow to the head. He does have some basic understanding of combat, however and knows how to defend himself when need be. His current obsession is with a Yunjin sport called "running ball " which he has been spending more time than other sports at this point. Stat block Backgrounds: Ministry of PRR 2 Skills: Bureaucracy 3 (PRR), Etiquette 4 (Bureaucracy), Games: Polo 3, Games: Decathlon 3, Games: Icestick 3, Games: Kickball 3, Games: Batball 3, Games: Running Ball 4, Horsemanship 2, Sincerity 1, Poetry 4, Club 2, Tea Ceremony 1, Perform: Oratory 1, Lore: Anatomy 2, Medecine 1, Athletics 3. Advantages: Virtuous, Quick healer, Precise memory Disadvantages: Ascetic, Driven (Prevent head injuries), Nittan name Category:Personalities Category:Bureaucrat Category:Nittan